Brawl Legends
Brawl Legends is the sequel to BOND, taking place in the alternate reality of Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Storm Resurreccion. Plot Taking place eight years after the events of Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Storm Resurreccion, (an alternate version of BOND), this series tells the story of Lee Hatake, the younger brother of Kakashi Hatake and his growth as a ninja as well as his coming face-to-face with destiny as an ancient prophecy comes true.... Season Format (Season 1) NARUTO X: Taking place eight years after Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Storm Resurreccion, Kakashi's younger brother, Lee Hatake begins his journey as a shinobi of Konoha. (Season 2) NARUTO CHRONICLES: Set 14 years after season 1, Lee Hatake has become Hokage and has lived in an era of peace. This peace is soon threatened as a new Akatsuki has formed, as well as the arrival of two vengeful warriors. What does ths spell for our heroes? (Season 3) BLEACH KARAKURA TOWN: Set a single year after season 1, this arc returns to the lives of the teenaged Lee Hatake and his allies as news arrives of odd phenomena occuring in Jon Kurosaki's home town of Karakura. Lee and his team are sent to pose as students of Karakura High to investigate this strange occurance. The lives of Nero and Hirudo Crescent, as well as the history behind the formation of the New Akatsuki, are also explored in this season. (Season 4) THE ALL-STARS SAGA: Taking place directly after season 3, Lee and the gang have finished their job in Karakura Town, but remain as protectors after the death of an ally. Soon, an old foe from season 1 returns as a hero, and they must help him stop a powerful entity that not only threatens his world, but all other realms as well. (Special Saga) CHRONICLES OF THE FALLEN: A special saga that provides an exclusive look at the life and history of Lee Hatake's alternate counterpart, The Fallen Lee, and the events that eventually led to his downfall. Some of the events that transpire have been altered, such as replacing Dialga with the alien Clockwork as a means of time travel. (Movie) BOND LEGENDS: In another world parallel to Brawl Legends, there exists a reality in which Saiyans, Shinobi and Shinigami have also mingled with Pirates and faced an unimaginable evil. Although peace was restored, a multi-dimensional tournament is called forth and the heroes of this realm meet the powerful heroes and villains of Lee Hatake and the gang's dimension. Will the teachings of old be able to combat the new fighting techniques? Can powerful Fusions overcome just as powerful Fused Attacks? What is responisble for this tournament? Find out in BOND Legends! (Reboot) SHINOBI CHRONICLES/SHINOBI REBORN Set as a standalone universe parallel to the original series, Brawl Legends: Shinobi Chronicles and Brawl Legeds: Shinobi Reborn are a reimagined version of the classic story set in an original universe, removing all ties to licensed series such as Naruto, Bleach, and Dragon Ball Z, ''but keeping a revamped version of the plot intact. Imagined as a video game rather than a comic/manga series. (Video Game) BRAWL SUPER-STAR LEGENDS A crossover video game in the style of ''Super Smash Bros and PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale, this installment would pit Lee Hatake, Nero Crescent, and their allies against fighters from many other series such as Hero's Retribution, Elders' Legacy, and a reimagined version of B.O.N.D. (Special Crossover) NARUTO LEGENDS A crossover of the canon Naruto universe and the original Brawl Legends series, set two years after the epilogue of Season 2. In this crossover, Lee and most of his allies are transported into the canon Naruto universe. It is here that they meet the canon Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, and Konohamaru, as well as Boruto Uzumaki, Sarada Uchiha, Mitsuki, and the other new generation of Konoha shinobi that aren't present in the Brawl Legends series. (Retcon) NARUTO SHIPPUDEN: LEGACY A retelling of the entire original series, but taking place entirely within the Naruto universe. Many characters taken from non-''Naruto'' franchises will be remade into Naruto characters, and the histories of some characters, such as Lee Hatake and Rayne Sabakuto, will be rewritten so that they line up in the Naruto timeline better. The series will take place in an original Naruto universe parallel to the canon universe, with many events taking place differently and some events not taking place at all. (New Series) THE CROSSOVER GAME A massive crossover of various video game worlds that collide with the word of Brawl Legends and beyond! Trivia *Although Brawl Legends chronologically takes place after the events of Tenkaichi Storm Resurreccion and BOND, it was the first series created by LeeHatake93. *Also in the video games department, even though Brawl Legends' hypothetical video game adaptation, Ultimate Ninja Revolution takes place in the Tenkaichi Storm Resurreccion series of games, it comes after BOND, with the latter apparently filling the gap between the two generations. *The Brawl Legends series would receive a major reboot for the new video game adaptation. Sadly, this means that all Naruto, Bleach, Dragon Ball Z, and other licensed material must be removed, however, the original characters will still be similar to their fanfiction counterparts. Gallery Brawl Legends.jpg|the original drawing of the game cover, using a Naruto-font logo Brawl Legends.png Category:Series Category:Mainstream